


春光乍泄

by WaitWitness



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitWitness/pseuds/WaitWitness





	春光乍泄

阿根廷，布宜诺斯艾利斯。

Bar Sur昏沉沉灯光照得每个人都似磕了药，黑发男人摇晃着同他人贴面厮磨，黑色牛仔裤松松卡在胯骨，磨砂皮带遮住解开一颗扣的下腹，露出小块苍白皮肤和隐约遮在布料之后的人鱼线。

Loki Laufeyson勾住面前男人肩膀跳Tango，一步三晃转遍舞池，他眉梢微扬，在舞伴看不见的角度对着门口露出惯常的嘲讽笑容，无论身位如何变换，Loki的目光从未移开过那一点。

金发的高个男人着身西装制服站在风中，他侧头就能看见身后迪厅里众生迷醉的脸，只有一双眼睛明亮，兴致勃勃地看着他的窘迫。Thor Odinson眯了眯蓝色眼睛，他快要被怒火冲昏了头，想冲进去拎起那个混账就走。

他机械地转回身接过新客递来的外套，笑容堆攒起满脸伸手替人开门，弯腰低头接过几张零散钞票草草塞进西裤口袋。几秒走过又一回合，再起身Loki已经不见踪影，Thor一拳砸上身侧墙壁。

二十比索买最劣质烟酒，Thor咬开瓶盖灌下一口冰凉泡沫。他对着公厕水龙头胡乱洗了把脸，打湿的长发贴在脸侧。诸神在上，他恶狠狠地瞪了眼镜中颓废疲惫的自己，幸亏Loki没有看到他这幅样子。

七个月前他们买到一盏画着瀑布的台灯，就因为loki在做完爱之后一句懒洋洋的提议，他就真的驱车带他来到阿根廷找台灯上的瀑布。

Loki是他的领养弟弟，他们早在见鬼的青春期就跟随着成长的本能搞在了一起，Thor比任何人都了解Loki，那个满口谎言的小骗子。Loki在知道了自己的领养身份后性情更加敏感叛逆，彻夜不归和否认父母的存在让他们的母亲伤透了心，只有Thor能在这种时候捏着Loki的后颈教育他，然后一起滚到床上。

他们不是没有闹过，Loki气极的时候总会用他尖刻的语气朝他低吼：“我们现在已经分手了你明白了吗Thor？操你的，我没有哥哥。”Thor气得想把他抓过来打一顿，但实际上又无可奈何。只有Loki玩够之后带着猫一样的懒倦神情回来讨好，下颌抵在Thor肩膀上轻轻蹭两下，然后无辜地眨着绿色眼睛，Thor就要无条件的原谅他。

真正的坏人永远美得惊心动魄，他们不需要开口说话，只是看着你的眼睛。

更何况Loki不仅说话，还有条银舌头。“Thor——哥哥，我们可不可以从头再来过。”

Fine，他们差不多从头来过二十次了。在这次漫长的旅途中又一次的争吵让Loki不告而别，走之前卷走了他们所有的钱，然后Thor不得不像个夜场三陪一样站在酒吧门口点头哈腰，赚取足够的费用让他能够回家，走之前还要找出Loki把他带回去，虽然他们不再是男友，但Loki仍旧是他的弟弟。

只是没料到再见他是这样，Loki喝得微醺跌跌撞撞走在一群男人中间，高领毛衫裹住修长脖颈，风流妩媚尽在投足之间，勾肩搂抱进豪车时Loki抬手扯了扯衣领，砂红吻痕在锁骨上印得暧昧又浪荡。

车门关上之前Loki透过缝隙和Thor对视，那一眼满是狡黠和无辜，随后他就像素不相识一样毫无留恋地让司机开车走人，只是后来Loki常常出现在Thor打工的酒吧。

从男厕走出来的时候Thor怀中多了个异国男人，对方显然乐于约到一个身材完美如北欧天神的一夜情对象，他在空无一人的影院跪下为Thor口交。男人闭着眼睛靠在椅背上，手指打着转把玩对方的头发，性器挺立插了对方满口，他粗暴地挺动腰腹几下深喉。他的炮友技术不错，舌尖顺着性器顶端的冠沟舔舐，温热口腔带来的快感足够让人兴奋，但是Thor面上依然冷静，他在最后几下抽动后草草射了出来，几张钞票塞进对方领口，Thor整理好衣裤诚恳地道了歉，然后匆匆离开。

Loki主动来找他已经是一周后，靠在他的出租屋门框上醉得不轻，眼角有破损的殷红擦痕。他笑得甜蜜又残忍，门一开就没骨头一样扑进Thor的怀里，舌尖舔着他的耳垂含含糊糊地问：“给我一支烟。…我没地方去，能不能住你这里？”

金发男人抱着弟弟沉默了不过三秒，随后重重地摔上了房门，Loki被反手压在门板上时还在笑，他的脊背撞得生疼，笑容有点勉强，但仍旧高傲地扬起下颌和Thor对视，眨了眨眼睛出言揶揄：“不要这么暴力，哥哥。不行我就走。”

Thor死死地盯着他看，在听到Loki毫不服软地逞能后他终于彻底发怒了，唇角扯出一个同样愉快的微笑。野兽咬住了猎物的脖颈，牙尖抵着喉结，在快消的吻痕旁边咬出细印之后Thor才起身，听见弟弟一阵猛烈的咳嗽之后，他扯着Loki的头发把他摔上了床。

Loki在惹他哥生气上永不屈服，他无所谓地踢了踢腿：“Thor，别说这几个月你没有找过别人。酒吧门口看到好多人瞄你，我走之后走投无路去做鸭啊，my dear brother？”他语气不屑到近乎刻薄，甚至在Thor的怒火中闲适且享受地换了个舒服的姿势。

直到他被Thor一把拎起踹成了跪姿，衣裤被粗暴地撕开丢在地上，Loki带着恼怒地挣扎起来，脏话一连串往外冒：“操你…放开我，该死的你是不是疯了…”话音未落一记鞭子狠准落上了他的臀面，毫不留情的力道让白皙臀肉瞬间泛上红肿鞭痕。Loki颤抖了一下震惊地回过头，看到他的哥哥手里握着条细长的马鞭。

Thor挑了挑眉梢，视线垂落在手中打了个转：“房主留下来的东西，挺棒的不是吗？”宽厚手掌摁住Loki的背部，强迫他脸贴床面保持住跪姿，臀部高高翘起随后第二鞭落下，仍旧是原先挨过打的部位。

Loki终于知道害怕了，这太疼了，他从小就被娇惯着长大，保持着一个家中的小王子会有的矜贵和怕疼的本性。他呜咽一声，抬手往后去遮，自尊心让他依旧无法开口向他刚刚讽刺过的哥哥求饶。

低沉的男声在身后响起：“Loki，手收回去。”鞭子的尾稍就在他脊骨上扫过，危险的讯息在空气中流淌，Loki愤恨地咬住下唇，缓慢地将手收回身侧。之后的鞭打力度之大，速度之快让Loki根本没有缓和的时间，细碎的痛哼夹杂着呻吟不断地从男人的薄唇溢出。Thor看着自己赤裸的脊背和臀部的认知让Loki耳根发烫，他难以抑制地向前膝行一步躲避，为此他遭受了更多的鞭子。他无法逃避来自兄长的引导和训诫，只有在这不平等的霸权下发出脆弱的哀鸣声。

Loki眼角发红，泪水止不住地往下淌，将床单洇出一片深色湿痕，他开始带着哭腔断断续续地求饶：“Thor…我错了…我不应该…别打了，哥哥……”

早在看到Loki屁股上遍布的红痕时Thor就平息了怒火，但他此时还有更重要的事要确认。他低低地嗯了一声，俯身从后搂住了Loki，单手前探圈住了他的性器，手指顺着根部捋动至顶端，粗粝指腹轻柔地揉着小孔，不时返回照顾两侧精囊。Loki松了一口气，在Thor终于回来的温柔对待中呻吟，熟悉的快感让性器发硬挺立，他近乎餍足地眯了眯绿色眼睛。

Thor的胯间早在之前的视觉刺激中鼓起，在感受到弟弟的情动之后他松手重新站起了身，压沉声音的命令透着野性：“Loki，自己把屁股分开。”

在性事上Loki一向放得开，天知道他在少年时期就学会了跨坐在哥哥身上撩拨。此刻他乖觉得异常，白皙手掌背到身后，修长的手指分开了紧实臀肉，Thor的指腹摁上了嫩红穴口。

他揉按着穴周褶皱，皱着眉宇发问：“So brother，最近这里有人进来过吗？”

Loki难耐地哼了一声，小幅度摆动着腰腹去蹭弄Thor的手指，他舔了舔唇，以满不在乎的口吻挑衅：“我男朋友多如天上繁星——恐怕明早你上班我还在说。”

鞭稍猝然吻上了紧闭的软穴，Loki眼角再次淌出狼狈的泪痕，抑制不住地破口大骂：“滚你的Thor…You bastard！ ”

金发男人举起长鞭，驾驭奴隶一样掌控着Loki，鞭子带着三分力道再次破风抽中私处：“别松手Loki，再问一次，最近有人操进过这吗？”

低低的抽泣声带着鼻音，如幼兽般呜咽呻吟，Loki终于没办法使用他任何的谎言和诡计，他压着哭声回应：“…No…no one…”

“Good boy.”丢开马鞭的时候Thor抬手去摸Loki的唇，他强硬地插进两根手指，不用他开口黑发男人就乖顺地舔起他的指节，软舌灵活地舐过指缝，来不及的吞咽的津液顺着他唇角流下。等Thor抽出手指，上面已经沾满湿淋淋的液体。

第一根手指没有停顿地撑开小穴全根插入，并不充分的润滑让Loki疼得唇色发白，Thor揉捏着满是伤痕的屁股，不由分说地插进第二根手指。

在恶劣地屈指搅弄软穴的同时他放轻了力气，纵然Loki把自己弄得像个卖身的婊子一样混迹在富商之间，他也不想因为怒气和占有欲而弄伤他。指腹摩挲着甬道缓缓开拓，Thor俯身亲吻Loki瘦削的蝴蝶骨：“听着Brother，如果你再像那样让随便什么人碰你。奥丁在上，我会抽肿你的屁眼。”

Loki早就没有什么力气来发火了，额上渗出的汗打湿了他的黑发，在呜咽声中不易察觉地点了点头。熟悉欢爱的身体调整出最适宜的状态，后穴在Thor手指的玩弄下不受控制地流出水，翕动着邀请更深的侵犯。

当第三根手指插入时，Thor解开了自己的拉链，拉下底裤时硬了太久的性器拍在Loki的屁股上，粗硬的顶端在臀肉上顶了顶。抽出手指时能感受到媚肉含吮的挽留，甚至能听到轻微水声，淫靡地充满狭小的房间，Thor缓慢地操了进去。

他握着Loki的腰，温和而坚定地整根没入，他能感受到Loki的穴肉迫不及待地吮吸含裹上他的阴茎。Loki泄愤似的绞紧了后穴，眼底浮上浓得化不开的情欲，甜腻的呻吟声放浪地自唇侧吐露。

紧接着他如愿以偿地得到了猛烈的操干，借着后背位Thor可以将性器顶进更深，在Loki陡然拔高的哭叫声中Thor知道自己找准了位置，对着那一点狠准地抽送时他单手将Loki的双臂反摁在了背后。

“不需要，你可以只用你的骚穴高潮。”

Loki恨死了Thor在床上的荤话，因为这时他没办法反驳，甚至他知道那会变成真的。Thor另一只手揉上了他的胸，双指掐着乳尖重重揉摁，很快就感受到指间立起的硬度，随手拨弄两下乳粒后Thor牵扣住弟弟的一只手腕，带着他摸向自己的胸口，他发音时偶尔会吞掉两个音节，在说一些下流话时该死的性感，Loki的名字像珍贵的糖果在他舌尖转过：“Loki…来摸摸它们，像女人的胸一样敏感。你会为此流出奶吗？”

Loki抽噎着摇头，手指追随着欲望夹住乳尖揉搓，过于羞耻的快感像灭顶的浪潮一样席卷着他，没有受到抚慰的性器硬得发疼，在下流的脏话和操弄中他终于射了——只靠着被干的屁眼，他被Thor操射了。

精液喷洒弄得场面更加淫秽脏乱，射精的同时Loki的软穴因高潮而收缩，几乎紧得快让Thor缴了械。他扶着Loki的腰身，加快了抽插的速度：“你太辣了，小女巫。”

在精液最终浇灌进Loki的身体时，他已经没有力气让Thor滚出去了，只能恼火生气地转头瞪着男人。白色浊液混着淫水顺着腿根流下，在抽出时Loki低低哼了两声。

“Well…你把我的床单弄脏了，弟弟。”Thor抱着怀中人不撒手，金色长发蹭过对方肩颈，然后在他耳畔响亮地亲了一下。现在他可以放心的去洗床单和准备早饭，而不用担心Loki会突然消失了。

台灯在床头散发温和的暖光，打在琉璃瓦上照清图案，瀑布下两个人正在仰望。当Thor替Loki关上副驾驶的车门，Loki点燃了一根细烟，手肘向后搭住车座，风吹散袅袅白烟，尼古丁在汽车发动声中滚过舌苔呛入肺。

回头望一眼停留了数月的布宜诺斯艾利斯，春光明媚。


End file.
